One hell of a year
by thatgirlyouwanttobe
Summary: High school AU. Rated T but may become M. Ali (OC), Emma, Regina, Mary Margaret and Belle have just started their senior year at Storybrooke High and they want to make it a year to remember.


High school AU

Pairings:

OC/Hook

Emma/Neal

Regina/Robin

Mary Margaret/David

Belle/Will

It was the first day of my last year at high school and I was already late. Emma honked her horn for the second time as I grabbed my back pack, leather jacket and hurried out of the door. "I'm sorry," I said, jumping into the passenger seat of her little, yellow bug, "winged eyeliner doesn't perfect itself, and what kind of start to the year would it be if my eyeliner wasn't on fleek?"

"A pretty bad one. I'll forgive you. This time," Emma replied, pulling away and driving a few blocks over. Emma was one of my best friends. We'd been together since middle school, then in freshman year we met Regina, Belle and Mary Margaret. The five of us were the best of friends, bonding over our shared love of fairy tales, which seems kinda dumb when you consider our age. Everyone knew our names, and we were among the most respected and popular students in the school. We were the queen bees and no one tried to mess with us.

Emma pulled up outside Regina's house, jumping out of the car to pull her seat forward. Regina crawled into the back seat, mumbling something about time keeping and how we wouldn't want to get into trouble on our first day. I ignored her. As much as I loved Regina she could be a bit of an ass when it came to time keeping and organisation, which is a good trait to have if, like Regina, you want to be a politician.

"Oh come on Regina, lighten up. It's our senior year," Emma said, pulling away again.

"She's just concerned that she won't get to make out with Robin before first period" I taunted, looking at Regina through the rear view mirror.

"You only say that because you're jealous Alicia" Regina chided.

I shuddered. I'd always hated being called by my full name. My friends and family called me Ali unless they were trying to bug me.

Finally we pulled up at the end of another street. I hopped out of the car to let Belle and Mary Margaret get into the back. On days like this it really was convenient that those two were neighbours.

"Good morning ladies," Belle chirped as wiggled her way into the back seat of Emma's car. How we managed to squeeze three teenage girls into the bug I'll never know. Fortunately, we only rode to school together. Now that the other girls had boyfriends who drove we could abuse them and their slightly bigger cars.

Fifteen minutes later we piled out of the car. "See Regina, I told you you'd have plenty of time" I said, pulling my seat forward to let Mary Margaret out. Regina rolled her eyes. The five of us walked into school side by side, Regina and Emma to the left of me, Mary Margaret and Belle to the right. That's the way it had always been. We walked up the steps, through the main entrance and down the corridor to our lockers which were together, of course.

"Okay girls, we have a huge year ahead of us," I announced when we arrived at our lockers. "Obviously there's finals, which is going to be our number one priority, but we can't forget that it's senior year and we need to have fun!"

"I agree," Mary Margaret replied. "We're going to be working really hard this year. We've got to remember to relax!"

"You guys can't forget about prom!" Emma added. "We're going to have to get the guys sorted as well as ourselves."

"But first," I interject before the others could start stressing over dressing their boyfriends, "we need to get to work organising the back to school bash." Every year at Storybrooke High a party is hosted by one of the more popular social groups. Invitations were given to every member of the student body, but usually only the populate and the wannabes attended. This year the responsibility fell on us.

"We should have a theme," Belle suggested. "Something that reflects our personalities and our group. We want to make them remember our year!"

"I think the theme is obvious," Regina piped up. We stared at her blankly. She sighed and rolled her eyes saying "Fairytales"

This plan was met with cries of "oh my god! Why didn't I think of that?" and "that's brilliant Regina"

"Well I call dibs on my namesake" Belle called out.

"Do you think we should tell everyone what we're going as or keep it a secret? I mean I don't want anyone copying my costume because they think it will make them cool, but I also don't want to be the same as anyone" Mary Margaret babbled.

"Come on girl," I said to her, "everyone knows you'll be going as Snow White. No ones going to copy you"

"I'll be going as the Evil Queen" Regina decided.

"And I'll be Alice" Emma added.

"What are you going as Ali?" Belle asked.

"Tinkerbelle" I announced, "Peter Pan always was my favourite"

The bell rang, forcing us all into classrooms.

When the lunch bell rang everyone sped to the cafeteria. Fortunately I'd just been in French which is really close to the cafeteria, so I felt no need to rush. As I made my way out of the classroom, I noticed David, Mary Margaret's boyfriend waiting outside.

"She's not here David," I called out, walking over to him anyway. David and his friends Robin, Will and Neal were the boyfriends of Regina, Belle and Mary Margaret, making them part of our social group. The nine of us always sat together for lunch, which could sometimes get a little awkward, especially for me. Though I would never admit it, I was jealous of my friends. They all had steady relationships with great guys, but I just couldn't seem to get anyone to stay.

"I'm not waiting for Mary Margaret" he said to me as I leaned back against a locker.

"If you're not waiting for Mary Margaret then who are you..."

"Killian!" David called "over here"

I turned to see who this Killian was. I was greeted by what could well have been the most attractive guy I have ever seen. Before stood a guy in black skinny jeans, a black v-neck t-shirt and a leather jacket. He had dark, scruffy hair but piercing blue eyes. I noticed as he got closer that he wore a lot of rings and two silver necklaces.

"Alright mate" Killian said to David "is this that lass you speak so fondly of? Mary Margaret?" An English accent. Why of all the accents did his have to be English?

"No" David replied, "Killian this is Alicia"

"I'm so pleased to make your acquaintance Alicia" Killian said, extending his hand to me. I looked at it, raising my eyebrows before awkwardly shaking it.

"My friends call me Ali. I hate Alicia"

"Okay Ali" Killian said, looking at me quite intently. We started walking towards the cafeteria, and by some form of miracle we were still ahead of the crowd. I grabbed a tray and ordered a serving of macaroni and cheese. After paying for that and a bottle of water I walked over to our usual table in the corner of the room by the window. I sat in the chair nearest the corner. David sat to my left and Killian to my right. He seemed to know that Mary Margaret would be sitting with David. I had to admit I was glad he had joined us. Maybe it would make lunch less awkward, I'd have someone to talk to if nothing else.

Shortly after we sat down the rest of the group joined us. The other girls seemed to like Killian, and it looked as though he would become a permanent part of out group.

"Just so you guys know, the back to school bash is at my place on Friday" I started. "The theme is Fairytales and you have to bring your own alcohol. You know the drill. The invitation is extended to the whole student body, but no one who isn't a senior can attend. I don't want my house over run"

"What are you girls going as?" Robin asked.

"Well I'll be going as Snow White, obviously." Mary Margaret giggled "and Belle is going as Belle. Regina is going as the Evil Queen, Emma as Alice and Ali as Tinkerbelle"

"You know what would be really fun?" Emma stated.

"What?" asked Will as he put his arm round Belle. I rolled my eyes a little. I'd never been a fan of public displays of affection.

"We should do couples costumes!" The other girls jumped at the idea, but the guys and I seemed much less keen.

"So that means I have to go as Prince Charming?" David whined, giving Mary Margaret a disappointed look.

"You're going as Alice, what the hell do I go as?" Neal asked.

"Yeah" said Robin, "what goes with the Evil Queen? An apple?" The rest of the group laughed, but Regina just gave Robin a half smirk and went back to her salad.

"And I don't even have someone to do couples costumes with!" I announced.

"That's not totally true." Belle said, making eye contact with Will and smirking.

"It is! I don't have a boyfriend"

"But we do have a Killian" Will suggested. All eyes went to Killian and myself, gauging our reactions. He started to laugh.

"Are you joking?" Killian spluttered. "I've only just met the girl and you want us to do couples costumes"

"Whys that so funny?" I asked, failing to find a reason myself.

"Well it's just we hardly know each other, and they're encouraging is to behave as though we're together" he replied, still snickering. I just shrugged, still failing to find the humour.

We carried on talking about the party. It was agreed that afterwards we were all going to stop at my place since my parents were out of town. That way we could all sleep off the alcohol and I'd have help tidying up in the morning. The girls were going to come round to my place straight from school to start setting up. The guys would join us later.

"I think that's all we need to tell you guys. Now all that's left to do is print flyers and let the year know that this is happening" I summed up.

"To one hell of a party" Robin said, raising his can of coke.

"And one hell of a year" I added, drinking from my bottle.


End file.
